Un Cheval Fougueux
by titpuce86
Summary: Pendant que Gandalf chevauchait vers Fondcombe, les habitants d'Edoras maudissaient son inaction. Un bref coup d'oeil dans les pensées de Theodred, fils de Theoden et héritier du Rohan.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « colère ». Pour plus de renseignements sur les nuits du Fof, envoyez-moi un MP.

**Disclaimer** : le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien. Je fais juste mumuse avec.

**AN **: Le titre provient d'une citation de la pièce Henry VIII de Shakespeare : « _La colère est pareille à un cheval fougueux_ »

* * *

><p><strong>Un Cheval Fougueux<strong>

Theodred regardait son jeune cousin faire rageusement les cent pas dans la pièce, les insultes et imprécations à l'encontre du mage gris fusant à mi-voix dans la salle aux murs de pierre. C'était une chose rare que d'avoir des bâtiments en pierre au Rohan, les Rohirrim préférant de loin l'usage du bois. Mais leurs ancêtres avaient jugé plus prudents de construire en dur le Château d'Or de Meduseld. Après tout, c'était le dernier rempart des habitants d'Edoras en cas d'attaque. Malheureusement, les bâtisseurs n'avaient pas prévu de protection en cas d'attaque de l'intérieur.

Et la situation actuelle avec l'ascension de Grimà au sein de la cour, ascension que rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver, pas même l'amour que Theoden-Roi portait à sa famille, constituait bien une attaque aux yeux du prince Theodred et de ses cousins, Eomer et Eowyn, les enfants de la sœur du roi. Une attaque insidieuse, qui ne disait pas son nom, mais qui avait contaminé tout le pays, bien au-delà des remparts de pierre et de bois d'Edoras. Désormais, Grimà, le _conseiller_ du roi, avait toute son oreille et nul ne pouvait réellement s'opposer à lui. Pas même Theodred, l'héritier du trône du Rohan et son second Maréchal, le fils pourtant jusque là chéri au-delà de tout autre par son père, Theoden, fils de Thengel.

Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Theodred avait, il le savait bien, l'appui des autres Maréchaux de la Marche, au premier rang desquels son cousin, Eomer, qui avait été élevé avec sa sœur à la cour après la mort de leurs parents. Les quelques membres du Conseil royal qui s'opposaient à l'héritier s'étaient ralliés à lui face à Grimà et même face à leur roi. Et pourtant rien n'y faisait. Theodred avait beau expliquer, demander, prier, exiger, tempêter et même une fois supplier, rien n'y avait fait. Les supplications d'une Eowyn en larmes n'avaient pas eu plus d'effet. Theoden continuait à écouter le serpent qu'il nourrissait en son sein plutôt que son propre sang.

Et la Marche se mourait petit à petit sous les coups des Orques qui ravageaient ses frontières, pillant les villages avant de les brûler, tuant leurs habitants, volant les chevaux qui faisaient la fierté des Rohirrim.

Theodred et ses lieutenants faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger la population et avaient déjà fait évacuer plusieurs villages isolés, particulièrement vulnérables. Mais les faits étaient là, les troupes à leur disposition n'étaient pas suffisantes pour accomplir la tâche. Malheureusement l'intransigeance de Grimà, consciencieusement répétée dans les ordres de Theoden-Roi, leur interdisait de battre le rappel des réserves, ne serait-ce que pour combler les trous laissés au sein des éoreds par les morts et les blessés. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Langue-de-Serpent leur refusait aujourd'hui les fonds nécessaires pour la nourriture et l'équipement de leurs hommes au point que Theodred et Eomer avaient été obligés de prendre sur leurs cassettes personnelles de quoi nourrir et payer les troupes.

Eowyn, sa cousine, connaissait les mêmes troubles pour faire fonctionner la maisonnée royale. Theodred savait qu'ils avaient déjà dû laisser partir un certain nombre de domestiques et que la plupart de ceux qui restaient travaillaient gratuitement, le gîte et le couvert suffisant pour l'instant à payer leur loyauté. Mais c'était une situation intenable et Theodred et ses cousins attendaient avec anxiété le jour où la loyauté ne suffirait plus aux hommes et aux femmes du Rohan. Le jour où l'impérieuse nécessité de se nourrir et de nourrir leurs enfants les pousserait à demander à Theodred d'agir et de restaurer l'honneur et la fierté de la Maison d'Eorl. Le jour où ils lui demanderaient de déposer son père et de devenir un usurpateur, un de ceux qui prenaient ce qui ne leur appartenait pas encore. Theodred redoutait ce jour, tout en sachant que si la situation ne s'améliorait pas rapidement, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'enfouir son amour filial au fond de son cœur, de le faire passer au second plan, derrière l'amour pour sa patrie.

Ce serait indubitablement une épreuve pour lui et pour eux tous. La preuve : même Eomer, pourtant aussi réputé que son père pour ses colères et son impulsivité, n'avait pas encore osé proposer la chose à voix haute, sa raison guerroyant sans merci contre son amour pour l'oncle qui l'avait recueilli et presque élevé. Eowyn était sans nul doute celle qui était la plus affectée de leur famille. Après tout, c'était elle qui restait sans cesse au chevet du roi, à le voir lentement décliner jusqu'à n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. C'était elle qui restait à côté du trône, jour après jour, à devoir écouter le serpent pervertir l'esprit du roi. Elle qui devait chaque jour endurer les œillades de moins en moins discrètes du conseiller, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait attendre aucune protection de son oncle, son esprit trop embrumé pour réagir. Et Eomer et Theodred, sans cesse envoyés aux quatre coins du pays, ne pouvaient que contempler leur impuissance à l'aider. Et les troupes loyales qu'ils laissaient à Edoras pour protéger la ville et sa Blanche Dame seraient un jour prochain trop nécessaires ailleurs pour rester en garnison. Alors ne resteraient plus à Meduseld que des suppôts de Grimà. Theodred savait qu'il devrait prendre sa décision avant cela ou tout serait perdu, et pour la Maison d'Eorl, et pour la Marche.

C'est pourquoi le prince et ses cousins, pour une fois tous réunis à Meduseld, avaient accueilli avec espoir, sinon avec enthousiasme, l'arrivée impromptue de Gandalf le Gris. Mithrandir, comme l'appelaient les Elfes, était bien connu des Rohirrim et ils avaient espéré que le sorcier parviendrait à lever le maléfice qui semblait peser sur le roi. Las, il n'était resté que quelques jours avant de repartir en emportant avec lui Gripoil, un des Mearas, joyau de la Marche. L'étalon qui ne laissait que peu de personnes l'approcher avait pourtant accepté avec une relative aisance la présence de Gandalf sur son dos, renforçant s'il en était encore besoin la conviction des Rohirrim dans les pouvoirs du sorcier.

Mais le vieillard n'avait rien fait à part dérober un de leurs trésors nationaux. Oh, il avait bien conseillé à Theoden de renforcer ses troupes à proximité de l'Isengard, mais vu l'influence de Grimà, cela n'avait évidemment rien apporté de concret pour les éoreds si ce n'est de savoir désormais avec certitude qui était leur ennemi. La trahison de Saruman, qui avait longtemps été leur allié, était amère. Tout autant que l'inaction de Gandalf, qui bien que professant son attachement pour leur pays et pour leur peuple, n'avait absolument rien fait, préférant une fois de plus abandonner les Hommes au profit des Elfes.

Ce n'était pas là chose nouvelle et les Rohirrim avaient tout autant conscience que même leurs voisins méridionaux, les fiers Hommes du Gondor, les considéraient comme des barbares. Après tout, la grand-mère de Theodred, qui avait été une noble de ce royaume, avait largement exprimé son opinion durant les années où elle avait vécu dans la Marche. Et elle était bien vite retournée dans son cher Gondor à la mort de son époux.

Non, décidément, se dit Theodred, il n'y avait pas d'aide à attendre de l'extérieur et seuls les Rohirrim pourraient venir à bout de la menace que constituaient Grimà Langue-de-Serpent et ses machinations. Mais Theodred ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que la trahison qu'il allait probablement devoir commettre envers son père et envers son Roi ne soit pas nécessaire ou que quelqu'un le délivre de ce fardeau.

Theodred leva sa coupe à ses lèvres et avala d'un trait le vin qui s'y trouvait. Puis il se leva et calma son cousin, avant de partir à la recherche d'Eowyn. Elle était après tout une bonne conseillère lorsqu'elle ne se laissait pas emporter par son héritage paternel.

Theodred était un fils d'Eorl et s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle les Rohirrim étaient connus après tout, c'était leur entêtement à toute épreuve. Il réussirait à protéger son pays, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix pour Theodred, fils de Theoden et prince du Riddermark.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> : Le Rohan est un de mes pays préférés dans la Terre du Milieu et je trouve ses habitants follement intéressants. Theodred est un de ces personnages que j'aurais aimé voir survivre ou tout du moins apprendre plus sur lui.

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas nécessairement familiers avec l'œuvre de Tolkien : les éored sont tout simplement le nom donné aux divisions militaires du Rohan et à leur tête sont des Maréchaux de la Marche. La Marche est la traduction en langage commun du mot rohirric Riddermark, qui est le nom qu'ils donnent à leur pays et qui signifie Marche des Cavaliers. Rohan est un nom elfique. Eorl était le premier roi du Rohan. Les fils d'Eorl désignent les Rohirrim et la Maison d'Eorl, les descendants directs d'Eorl, à savoir la famille royale.

Une petite review ?


End file.
